Daikon Saga (MajinGogito)
Please Note: The Following Story Contains Minor Occasional Swearing and Graphically Gruesome Deaths The Daikon Saga is the first saga in the series, Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. It is followed by the Genocide Saga, which is the second saga of the series. This saga focuses on the growing friendship and early training of the two young Saiyans, Tharos and Daikon, up until Brizzard decides to put an end to the Saiyans and plots to destroy Planet Onio. Characters For a list of all of the characters featured in the Daikon Saga, see this page. To see which of these characters meet their end, see this page. Power Levels For the list of power levels of each individual throughout the saga, see this page. Specials and Movies The Daikon Saga currently has no specials. One may be created before the Saga is complete. Complete Dialogue Everybody's doing this So I guess I'll do it too As I grew up I always wanted a pet So my dad took me to the store And said I could only get one I got the goldfish But, I convinced him to also get a dog Now my fish is dead Yeah. -MajinGogito 'Prologue' , THE SAIYAN’S NAME IS BASIL> Basil: I thought the bloodthirsty leader of this planet would be stronger than this! Only 478? I’ve met bugs stronger than you! Dictator Kyalio: Please, spare me! I will work for you! Basil: You’re too weak to even dent our armor any last words? Dictator Kyalio: I have failed to avenge my race. Saiyan, fu- Saiyan Elite 1: Took you long enough captain. Basil: Let’s get back to King Onio. He’s awaiting our update on Planet Kynio. Basil: Hello My King. King Onio: Basil, my childhood friend! Basil: Milord, how have things been lately… since we last talked. Also, we completed our mission quickly, and we didn’t have to transform either. King Onio: Pretty good, but young Daikon sure is growing fast… he may surpass me in power by the time he turns 13. Basil: You think so? If I can ask… what is his power level? King Onio: You really wanna know? The last time I read his power, it measured slightly over 1500. Basil: Prince Daikon has a power level of 1500?!? That’s really incredible for a child his age! He is almost two, right? King Onio: You are correct. So how has life been with your new son? Basil: Pretty great Young Tharos has also learned how to fire Ki Blasts, and he’s been causing trouble since then. Such a handful. King Onio: So, how old is Tharos? Basil: He just turned one a few days ago… he’s growing pretty fast in both size and power. King Onio: Growing in size AND power you say… what is your runt’s power level? Basil: Well, you probably won’t believe me… … but our last reading was around 1300. King Onio: 1300?!? Basil, it seems both of our sons have this rare talent of being stronger than most children their age. Our sons may become Super Saiyans by the time they’re our age, if they’re trained correctly. Basil: That’s not all, sire… When Tharos was born, the doctor stated that he had a power level that measured over 9000! But, I think he still has that hidden potential coursing through his veins. King Onio: 9000! That’s almost as strong as my maximum power, which happens to be 11,500! Basil: So, about what you said earlier… about our sons being trained properly. Do you plan to train Prince Daikon when he becomes… of age? King Onio: I don’t know yet, but meet me back here tomorrow at noon and don’t be late. 'A Royal Promise' Brizzard: Ah, So what did you find out? Brizzard Soldier: L-Lord Brizzard, it seems that not even one of the Saiyans are aware of us. It's like we're invisible to them all! Brizzard Soldier: Sire... what do you plan on doing to the Saiyans? Brizzard: Ah, I guess that low-class scum such as yourself can say that I just want to finish some business that my ancestors before myself, also have done. In some time, there will be no more monkeys in the entire universe. Brizzard Soldier: We're going to the zoo! I'll go alert the captains of the ship! Brizzard: Dimwitted fools deserve to die possibly even more than filthy monkeys do! Basil: Shit, the king will surely be disappointed... I have to kick it up a notch! Basil: Hello, my King! Sorry I was so late... Tharos kept me up all night. King Onio: It is okay Basil... I know how a new child can be. Prince Daikon surely is not one, but two handfuls. Basil: So, milord... King Onio: Basil, we've been good friends since Kindergarten, So please, just call me Onio... or that nickname I had when we were younger... Basil and King Onio: Ony! Basil: Okay... Onio. So about where we left off yesterday evening... where I asked if you training Daikon yet. King Onio: Oh yes! I will begin to train Prince Daikon once he becomes three years old, but I will not be able to do so for long. Basil: W-What do you mean? King Onio: Basil... don't become angered, but I am quite sad to say that in around three years, I must go on a three year journey to a planet referred to as Planet Brizzard 1... Basil: Do you mean Planet Arcose... homeworld of Brizzard and his villainous ancestors? King Onio: ... I'm afraid so, my friend. That's not all though Once there, I am scheduled to meet Sir Brizzard himself... he says that he has a plan that is sure to expand the economy and technology of our planet. Basil: But do you remember what his ancestors did to the ancestors of many of us? His ancestor, Frieza easily killed your ancestor, King Vegeta, with a single punch and then that tyrant destroyed the original planet of the Saiyans! What makes you think that Brizzard is any different than those disgusting Arcosians? King Onio: ...Basil, The Arcosians have been our longtime allies and suppliers of goods. We have forgiven them for the vain that they brought to our ancestors... Plus, what if Brizzard didn't inherit the harshness that his ancestors had He is quite kind when I met him before. Basil: I have a bad feeling about this... King Onio: Conversation seized! Basil: I apologize, my king. King Onio: So my friend, have you started training young Tharos yet? Basil: My son has only just turned one year old! I think that I will begin training the boy on his third birthday. King Onio: Indeed Basil... But, I've been thinking. Basil: About what milord? King Onio: I've been wondering that since our two sons are very close to one another in both power and age, and since you are one of my best friends... Basil: So? Get to the point... sire. King Onio: I was wondering if when I depart to Planet Arcose when it is time... if you can take Prince Daikon in since his mother will also depart with me. Also, if you can train alongside your runt... if it is okay with yourself and your wife. Basil: It would be an honor training a member of the royal family, my king! Three years is more than enough time for me to teach Tharos the basics. King Onio: The same for Daikon... and Basil, thank you for everything I will award you with some Zeni to pay for more food on the table while I am away. Basil: Thanks milord! Tharos: Dad! Where are you dad? Bochok: Aye, Basil... isn't that your little runt? Basil: Huh, what was that 'Chok? Tharos: Daddy! I finally caught up with you! Can I come with you please Parsna: Yeah, daddy! Whaddaya think? Can the runt come with the Super Elites? Basil: Tharos!?! What the hell are you doing here? Tharos: Well, I wanna come with you! Basil: Tharos... Do you even know where I'm going? Tharos: Well Momy said that you're going on a mansion! Basil: Well, I have been training him. Well, sure son! You! Get my son a pod ready... and some Super Elite armor! If all of that is not here in the next five minutes, you die! Alien Worker: Y-Yes sir... General... Basil! Basil: Okay, Tharos! If I allow you to come with us, you have to follow all of my commands... alright? Tharos: Okay Daddy! Basil: Good... Look, I don't want another scene like last time when we went bezerk! Especially not in front of Tharos... understand? Lutus: What! Come on Bas', we were just goofing off... Basil: I wasn't asking... I was telling everybody! Understand?!? Lutus: Sir, yes, sir! Bochok: Alright! Parsna: Yeah Ado: Understood! Basil: Good... now let's go! Parsna: So, This is Planet Azaka? Basil: Tharos, what are the three rules of combat? Tharos: Uh, keep me guard up at all times... don't underestimate my opponents... and uh... Basil: Never forget your scouter! Remember, this is a device that shows your enemy's position and power... lose it and you will become blind to their movements and most likely killed. Ado: Aww, so the extremely tough General Basil is a softhearted father and teacher! Tharos: Wow... thanks dad! Basil: Now, find some Azakios with your scouter. Tharos: Is this thing broken? Bochok: Thaku you have to turn it on first, by using this button. Tharos: Whoa, there's a ton of them over there! But their power levels aren't very high. Basil: See, follow us, but don't intervene yet... you'll be surprised by Tharos' power. Follow me son, and remember the rules. Lutus: Full Moon will be here in around thirty minutes. Basil: Now, get ready! Tharos, we are going to take out that entire city in just seconds! Basil: Remember son, any one of these creatures could kill you if you lose concentration. So please, Do not underestimate them. Also, remember if you concentrate your ki, you can release it as a blast or beam! Like this... Breaker Cannon! Tharos: Duh dad, I have been doing this since I was one. Basil: Show me then. Tharos: Yaahhhh! Basil: Was that... all of your power? Tharos: Um, no? I can do it again if you want. Was that terrible or something? Basil: No, it was fine. Just use all of the energy that you have this time... I want you to destroy the entire city. Tharos: Okay! Ado: Whoa, look at the boy! Bochok: 1200... 1300... 1450! I've never seen a kid with that much power! Parsna: Like father, like son I guess! Lutus: Is that kid... the Super Saiyan-in-progress? Tharos: Yes! How was that? Basil: That was... good! I can see that you will grow up to be stronger than me. Ready? Lutus: Now it's time for the Elites to show you how its done! Parsna: So, Basil... are you going to let your son transform? I mean he's so strong and has little control I bet... plus, he might kill us all. Basil: I have a plan, you four go on ahead to the next city. Tharos: Is that all dad? Basil: Yeah, but we're going to transform, you can just look and observe how we handle ourselves. Tharos: Why can't I transform? Basil: No back talk! You're just too strong... I'm sorry, my son. Tharos: What is that supposed to me- 'Basil's Intense Methods (Part 1)' Basil: Tharos, home now...I'm be there in about an hour. Tharos: Where are you going? Basil: Nowhere... home now! Tharos: Tell me where you're going first! Basil: Man, kids these days are something else... I should've let him transform. I have to go talk to King Onio about our mission... I'll meet you at home. Tharos: Fine. Soldier 1: Hey! You're the General's son! So, how did you like your sneak peek of a Planet Conquering Mission? Tharos: It was good, I guess. except my dad didn't let me transform Soldier 1: Well, your dad sure is one heck of a warrior! Your should be glad that he's teaching you... my dad tried to kill me when I was your age. Plus, I bet your dad had a reason to do so. Bochok: So, you runt's mad at 'cha! I bet 'cha he'll be back to his excited state when you get home with his new training partner... the Prince of Saiyans! Basil: Probably... but I have to get going, King Onio is scheduled to leave any minute now. Tharos... I'm sorry. Basil: King Onio, I apologize for my tardiness... my squad and I just returned from Planet Azaka. King Onio: Basil... it is alright! I was beginning to think that you may have forgotten about today. Basil: Forget an important day like today... never! King Onio: Good! Anyways, this is my beautiful wife, Agula and our son, Daikon. Queen Agula: Good morning, Basil. Basil: Hello my Queen... and Prince! King Onio: So, how are things with Tharos? Basil: Well, I took him with my squad to Planet Azaka... King Onio: Really? How did the boy do? Basil: He did great for a child! He destroyed an entire city of Azakios in only seconds! My scouter calculated his maximum power at 1450. My entire squad was amazed! King Onio: Did he... transform? Basil: Well, I was considering letting him... but he was so strong in his base form. So I decided to knock him unconscious before the moon arose. King Onio: Ahh I think that the time has come for Queen Agula and I to take our leave. Farewell Daikon... and farewell to you too Basil! Prince Daikon: So, you are Basil? A little over 9000, that's pretty good. Basil: My prince... shall we be off? I bet that you're anxious to meet your new training partner. Prince Daikon: That is... if he's strong enough to hold his own against me. Prince Daikon: This is pretty small comapred to my palace... I guess this will do. My scouter says that someone with a power level close to my own in is that home... is it Tharos? Tharos: Who is that boy? Prince Daikon: So, I'm guessing that you're Tharos. Tharos: Yeah... I'm Tharos... but who are you? Prince Daikon: You don't know who I am? I am your prince! I am Prince Daikon, son of the King of Saiyans! Didn't your father here alert you of my arrival? Tharos: Dad... I think you forgot to tell me something. Basil: I guess that I forgot to tell you Tharos. Prince Daikon will be staying with us for a while... and I think that you're proud now. He's going to be your training partner. Prince Daikon: Let me see your power. Only 348? I-Is this a joke? Tharos: Nope, I'm just hiding my power and so are you... I can sense it. Prince Daikon: You're pretty good Tharos. Let's do this... at the count of three, both of us unleash all of our power. Tharos: It's a deal! One... Prince Daikon: ...two... Tharos: ...three! Tharos: This is pretty fun! You're pretty strong! Prince Daikon: Yeah, you're pretty strong yourself. You're much stronger than those other Saiyan boys. Tharos: So, this guy really is my new training partner. Basil: That's correct son. So, my Prince... shall we begin your training today? Prince Daikon: Yes, I want to show this fool how the Prince of all Saiyans take down his enemies. Basil: Indeed. Prince Daikon: What will we practice on? Basil: Yes... that's it! Prince Daikon: Spill it! Basil: Saibamen. Prince Daikon: Saibamen? Tharos: W-What are Saibamen? Prince Daikon: Are you serious? You actually do not know what Saibamen are? Tharos: What are those things?!? Basil: Son, these are your opponents! Now, Saibamen... attack! Prince Daikon: Tharos, let's see who can defeat the most Saibamen! Tharos: Okay! Prince Daikon: I got one, Saibaman 1: Ka! Tharos: Take this! Prince Daikon: Okay, now you've done it! Playful Galick! Tharos: These guys are a good workout Too slow! Ha, I'm winning! Prince Daikon: Not for long! Explosive Wave! Basil: Damn. Prince Daikon: Now look at what you've done silly! You've damaged my armor! Prince Daikon: Ignorant scumbag! Tharos: I'll finish this last one. Prince Daikon: I expected stronger foes... but that was... entertaining I guess. But still, I still got more kills than you! Tharos: Yeah, but only because you rushed into my fight and stole one of my kills! Prince Daikon: I see that Tharos here will make a good friend. You're alright I guess. Tharos: Yeah, but next time... I'll win. Prince Daikon: Right. Maybe next time I should just watch as you get your butt whooped by our next opponents. Well Tharos, I'm getting into the shower first! Tharos: Hey! I'm getting in first! Basil: Wow, I never imagined that my son would be THIS strong... I can already see that he'll bypass me soon. Basil: Wake up Tharos! Time to get up, my Prince! Prince Daikon: What the heck? Father never... and I mean never... woke me up this early... even if it was to train! Tharos: Yeah, what the heck dad? What's your problem? Basil: I apologize you two. Today we begin your offical training! Now, meet me outside in ten minutes or I'll make you do two hundred and fifty push-ups. Tharos: Man, this sucks. Mom usually lets me sleep until noon sometimes. Plus, I only got a few hours of sleep, thanks to you taking a two and a half hour shower last night! Prince Daikon: You liar! It was only thirty minutes! Basil: Good morning Tharos and Daikon! Prince Daikon: Shut up. Tharos: It's too dang early. Basil: What's wrong? Tharos and Prince Daikon: You woke us up at seven o'clock in the morning! Shouldn't we start our training later? Basil: The early Saiyan trains the best! Now, I will take you both on an adeventure that will strengthen your body and minds. Now for a quick warm-up I want the two of you to run to the Palace of King Onio and back. Tharos: But that's over twenty miles away! Basil: Yep, running increases your stamina which allows you to fight for longer periods of time and become quite stronger. Wake up! Tharos and Prince Daikon: Ahh! Basil: Damn... that was quite a blast. Tharos: Do we HAVE to run to Daikon's castle. Basil: Indeed... and I'll make it twice if you aren't back in at least half an hour. Prince Daikon: < GROWLS> Grr, I can easily fly there in back in under five minutes! Basil: No flying... you have to learn how to overcome challenges and what if you are ambushed in the sky. And don't even attempt to fly... because if I see or sense you, you'll have to come back and do the whole thing over again twice! Basil: Now... go! And when you two return... Kabbas will have a nice buffet ready. Tharos: Wow, mom's dinners are always great! Prince Daikon: I can't take this... it's taking too long! I'm about to fly low but quickly.... that way your dad won't see us. Basil: I wouldn't do that if I was you... unless you want a Flakamo Flash to speed right through your body. Now... hurry home. Before I eat the entire meal. Tharos: Whoa, you actually live there?!? This place will be all yours one day... long live King Daikon! Prince Daikon: May we also have a big round of applause for the General of the Royal Armies... Tharos! Tharos: Wow, I can smell mom's breakfast from here! Let's get back now... by the time we get there, it'll be nine o'clock. Basil: You do know that you couuld've flown back? Prince Daikon and Tharos: What!?! Basil: What are you two doing.... this is MY food! Tharos: B-But what about us dad? Basil: You two are training warriors. Both of you will go hunt, skin, and cook your own food like I had to when I was the same age. Prince Daikon: H-Hunt? Tharos: Daikon, this'll be easy! Come on, Tharos: Stomach, what do you think? Want some fried wolf? Tharos: Yum, we're eating wolf! I'm going to go skin this bad boy and make a campfire. Prince Daikon: Hyah! Basil: Tharos, Daikon... come to me. Basil: I have a survival challenge for you two. I want both of you to live in the wilderness for a monthm but to assure that you both stay together and learn teamwork... I am binding your tails together. Now, go into the wild and I'll see you both in a month... if you survive! This will be like flying for those tough kids. Tharos: I have to pee! Prince Daikon: No... not that! 'Basil's Intense Method (Pt. 2) ' Tharos: Daikon, sharp right! Prince Daikon: Okay, peasant. Tharos: Daikon, follow me! We're going to demolish that last one. Tharos: Flakamo Flash! Prince Daikon: Playful Galick! Tharos: Looks like its perfectly cooked... looks like we found dinner! Basil: Those boys sure have gotten stronger. Unless my scouter is malfunctioning, they're at 2465 and 2620. Tharos is still slightly weaker though. Tharos: Alright Daikon, we need to go chop some more wood. I dont think this'll be enough to heat us up for the rest of the day. Prince Daikon: No, we need fresh, clean water... so follow me scum! Prince Daikon: Hmm, thats wierd. Tharos: What's wierd, Dai? Prince Daikon: Well, this is usually the time that we're usually ambushed by our daily Saibamen... what do you think it means if your father didn't send them in. Tharos: He probably knows that weŕe getting too powerful for those weaklings. Tharos: Who's out there? Reveal yourselves! Prince Daikon: Who are you losers? Saiyan 1: We're bounty hunters sent to challenge you guys by the General. He said that we couldn't kill you, but he said nothing about you being dead when we got here. Tharos: You're too weak! Saiyan 3: You're pretty strong... Nucleic Rusher! Ahhh! Tharos: Shut up! Prince Daikon: Now, you die! Saiyan 1: Finisher Fiesta! Saiyan 1: No... that was my strongest technique! Tharos: Can I? Prince Daikon: Yep, do the honors. Tharos: Flakamo Shine! Prince Daikon: This Zeni will be good for a rainy day. Tharos: Yes, we finally beat them... but we need to get that water and wood before sundown. Prince Daikon: Okay, we got the wood and water we need... only thing we need to do tomorrow is gather more fruit and hunt more animals. 'Survival of the Furriest!' Tharos: Alright, Daikon... I hope you're ready for this! Prince Daikon: I'll beat you in five seconds Tharos. Tharos: That's all? Prince Daikon: Tharos, I doubt that you'll recover from this. Tharos: So, you ready? Basil: You two stop, now! 'The Wave of Hordes! ' 'Only Saibamen? ' 'Daikon VS Tharos ' 'Basil and the Artifical Moon! ' 'Brizzard's Recommendation ' 'Message from a Tyrant ' 'Child's First Mission ' 'This is Child's Play! ' 'Planet Massacre ' 'Things Can't Get Worse... Right? (season finale part 1)' 'Tharos, the Legend-in-Process! (season finale part 2)' Trivia Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Sagas Category:Fan Fiction